WaterFalls
by Mimi-dudette
Summary: Years in the past, Gar Logan is being forced to steal and is learning it's best to just forget the past. When Robin and Raven are blasted into the past they are forced to choose; Save Beast boy's tortured past or leave the future to unfold? POSTPONED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Nada. ^.^**

**.x. Waterfalls .x.**

**Chapter One

* * *

  
**

"Starfire, head them off!"

"They're just ahead! Robin, they've got automatic weapons!"

"Don't let them get a clear shot. Beast boy, cover the rear!"

Beast boy swooped ahead, as a bird of prey, trying to make sense of his team's shouts. He pumped his wings, trying hard to catch the altitude over the thickening forest.

Just an hour ago, they had all been riding the T-car, coming home from a visit to Titans East, laughing easily and trying to persuade Raven to sing Karaoke. But then the local transmitter screamed a report of several armed robbers escaping through the thick forest nearby having robbed a small bank in the closest town; the police force was too far away to stop them but Robin instantly grabbed the opportunity.

_Don't worry world, _Beast boy thought dully to himself, eyeing the dark clouds framing the horizon. _Don't bother hurrying up. Your friendly neighbourhood super heroes are here to save the day. …We were almost home as well…_

"Beast boy!" Robin barked back at him, Raven's powers allowing him to fly next to her while Starfire sped ahead. Cyborg was finding his way through the brush down below; a few blue bursts of light showed his impatience with the wood and showed that even he was in front of Beast boy.

"Pick it up!" Robin snapped, his voice just getting through the wind. "You're lagging!"

BB mentally shook himself and flapped like a mad thing, wishing there was more thermals to lift him ahead. Raven and Robin, who didn't have to work for speed, soon shot out of shouting range. The wind picked up and blew load and strong but by lucky chance, BB found he could ride the wind to where his friends were.

BANG!

He almost backed up in bird-like panic when the snap of gun shot cut through the wind, followed instantly by two more. Confused, he got a few seconds of altitude and spotted his friends alongside a thin, fast-flowing river, almost hidden by the trees.

The 'robbers' were in a rusty motor-boat in the middle of the river, moving fast but unsteadily; the titans were trying to catch them with out making them fall into the river to their untimely death but they were now shooting at them like maniacs with those long guns hunters favour. The two men were standing almost protectively around two huge rucksacks; it was sort of obvious where they had stashed the loot.

From his position, Beast boy easily spotted Robin on the other side of the river, getting into position to hi-jack the boat while the girls distracted them with a convincing lightshow. Feeling slightly useless, Beast boy decided to join in with the 'distraction' part of things; a speciality of his.

He built up a few more metres of altitude then;

"TSSEEERRRR!!!" He screeched, pure hawk style, diving down madly on the pair.

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Lit in the illumination of one of Starfire's green star bolts, he fell, talons racked forward, focused on the fatter one's nose. Suddenly, the fat guy turned and, when he saw the green hawk making a mad do-or-die dive for him, waved his long-nozzled gun wildly in panic.

BANG!!

The crack of gun shot almost blinded him from such close range and the bang rebounded around his skull; the bullet had missed by a few centimetres at most, but had shot straight into the woods where Robin was. There was a startled cry from the trees.

Disorientated, Beast boy crashed straight into the boat, almost landing on the shorter guy's face.

Both men turned their attention to the mad bird and waved their guns at him; if he morphed, they would have the time to knock him out with the butt of their guns so he just dodged, trying to keep their attention as Raven quickly levitated the rucksacks up and away. Starfire had disappeared to check on Robin; go figure.

The fat one suddenly realized they had lost their precious booty, and practically roared in rage causing a slight distraction; Beast boy took it a flapped several metres into the air before morphing quickly to a bald-eagle.

Hawks were fast, but a bald-eagle was bigger and meaner.

Not a big change, but enough.

He was about to dive for them again, now strong enough to wrench those guns away before they hit something vital, when the boat passed through an arch of trees. He easily saw where they were heading before anyone else.

A waterfall.

It wasn't that the waterfall scared him; just the memories. They suddenly rose up and choked him, blurring everything. They were on a boat… going towards a waterfall… he was a bird, the only one who could escape…

He couldn't see anything; he was suddenly lost in that one image. It had all been his fault… his parents… no… he fell onto boat, forgetting how to fly and trying to bring himself back to reality.

He couldn't freak out in the middle of an attack! What was wrong with him? But he was lost in the final image of being able to fly, being forced to fly away, while his parents and their boat fell from a huge waterfall, involuntary screams ripping through the night…

Someone shouted something but he couldn't hear it.

Suddenly, everything happened very fast.

There was a blue laser burst as Cyborg appeared; it ripped into the boat and water splashed into the surviving half, dragging it down and making the robbers drop their weapons in panic. Raven lifted the robbers in her black aura where Robin, luckily unhurt by the rouge shot, handcuffed them and sent a quick rabbit punch to both of their foreheads. Starfire flew out of nowhere and grabbed Beast boy protectively, scooping his bird body out of the boat just as it crashed down the falls.

He felt himself watching it as it fell, his raptor eyes able to see it the whole way down.

Then Starfire landed on the bank and he fell to reality with a bump. Embarrassed, he fluttered out of Star's arms and morphed human as he landed.

"Are you okay, friend?" Starfire asked worriedly, her green eyes staring into his own with concern. They had probably all seen him lose it; great.

"I'm fine, Star!" He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "Where are the others?"

"Just there." She pointed.

Beast boy scrambled up and saw Robin, Raven and Cyborg making their way over. Flung over Cy's back were the two robbers bound, unconscious and slightly drooling. Raven and Robin both had that no-nonsense _'What-the-hell-was-that?!' _sort of look.

Out of all his friends, only Cyborg knew how his parents had died and how guilty BB still felt about it; Cy sent him a rueful smile, trying to look reassuring but failing and instead just looking sorry for him.

Beast Boy almost sighed; he didn't want his friend's pity and he didn't want to look any weaker than they were which is why he had never told them. Cyborg was exception because he was his best friend in the world and because he felt he had to tell _someone_; occasionally he just felt it was all too much to hide.

_Maybe they'll just drop it. _Beast boy thought hopefully.

"So, dudes!" BB grinned and rubbed his hands together, as though the greatest joy in his life was sending robbers to prison and finishing the paperwork for an hour after. "What town where these guys from again? If we hurry, we can still grab a pizza before we head home! I call dibs on the remote!"

Robin gave him a stony look.

_Maybe not._

"What was all that about?" Robin demanded, only a hint of concern bordering his confused anger. "You could have messed everything up! You don't just attack then sit happily on the boat while it goes over the edge of a damn waterfall! You could have died if Starfire didn't-"

"Leave it, Rob." Cyborg muttered, re-placing the robbers more comfortably over his shoulders. "We've got to get home for patrol."

Robin ignored him.

Beast boy stared solidly back, as if he didn't know he almost met the same fate as his parents. Why had he freaked out so bad? Now he was away from the situation, it didn't seem so bad. Maybe all the fights were getting to him.

"It was just a slip." He said, just as much to himself as his team mates.

Robin looked sceptical but this time it was Raven who took the offensive.

"Well that _slip_ almost got Robin shot and sent you over a waterfall."

He winced. Ouch. Trust Raven to get right to the point.

There was a few moments of silence as Beast boy's ears drooped and he looked away. Just through a gap in the mossy trees, he could see the bank of the river splashing innocently at him.

He found himself thinking of one of his earliest memories when he had helped his parents build the offending boat; they had spend a whole week on it and when they had stepped back to admire the woodwork proudly, he had spent a paint pot flying, causing huge red splashes across the side of the small vessel. Almost always good-humoured, his parents had laughed heartily, his clumsiness a running joke in the family; both of them were scientists and very careful, so the klutz in him must just be a natural talent. They had spent the rest of the day drinking lemonade and letting him go crazy on the paintwork; he and the boat ended up as matching paint-ball rainbows.

Strangely enough, instead of making him sad, these memories made him want to laugh; Robot man had once told him that humour was the best remedy to anything.

As his ears perked back up, Robin made an announcement that sent them straight back down.

"Maybe you should leave patrol for today, you know, just head home." He said, looking a bit guilty bit firm. "You shouldn't go if you don't feel your best and you're obviously not yourself at the moment, acting like that in the middle of an attack. Go home and start the paperwork; we can handle these two and the patrol."

"Go home?! _Paperwork?!_" He asked, horrified; couldn't he see that he was fine now? He just got a little freaked out; Beast boy gaped as Raven and Robin grabbed the rucksacks and started off, unable to grasp that they wanted to leave him at home. "But I'm fine now! I-"

"Maybe it's for the best, BB." Cyborg interrupted, sending him an apologetic look and patting his shoulder. "Hey look on the bright side; you get to miss patrol, the most boring part of the job!"

"I guess." Beast boy sighed, angry with himself as he watched Cyborg trudge off too.

Starfire hovered, biting her lip.

"Will you fly back, friend?" she asked, obviously concerned; that was Starfire for you, a big enough heart for everyone to have room.

Beast boy smiled at her and stretched, as though he hadn't just been sent home.

"Sure! I'll ride the wind. You ever do that, Dudette? Just relax and let the wind take you everywhere?"

Starfire giggled, noticing for the first time how windy it was. "On occasion." She whispered, smiling. "It must be better with wings."

Beast boy's eyes brightened and he was about to respond when they were halted by a muffled shout of "Starfire?"

"That's your cue." BB joked, now forcing some of his cheeriness. "See you later, Star!"

She turned to go, and then hovered again, as though a sudden thought stopped her. "Friend, we usually go and get pizza after patrol, yes?" She asked, smiling as BB nodded. "Shall I get you something? What would you like?"

He grinned and winked at her. "Well, since you're offering… a large vegetarian with extra mushrooms and soy cheese, please. And don't let Cyborg put salami on it again!"

She giggled again then flew off into the wood, leaving Beast Boy alone. He grinned into the darkness for a second, then flinched and turned his back on the faint sound of water behind him.

"I'm fine." He told the gloom. "In fact, I only go on patrol for the pizza and now Star's getting that for me! Forget the paperwork; I'm just going to relax." He paused. "Because I'm fine. I'm over it. I'm totally fine." He chuckled, trying a joke. "Dude, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

He selected his favourite bird morph and leapt into the sky, simply riding the wind away from the waterfall for several minutes before he realized he was going the wrong way. You could just forget everything when you were a thousand feet above the world with just a pillow of warm air supporting your wings. By the time he reached the empty tower, dark blue and fluffy pink was shading the sky and clouds, illuminating the evening.

**.x. WaterFalls .x.**

Robin's R-cycle skidded to a stop, giving him the chance to look around, bored.

"See anything?" he barked into his T-com.

"No." Came a monotone voice behind him.

He felt too weary to really be surprised that Raven had appeared beside him without a whisper of notice; he should known better really. Leaning on his R-cycle, Robin checked the time, finding they still had ten minutes left.

"Where are Cyborg and Starfire?"

She rolled her eyes, pulling her cloak closer to get free from the cold.

"Where do think? Buying all the pizza they can carry; do they ever stay the whole hour?"

"I'm not going to answer that." He replied with a smile. There was a pause while he tuned the dial of his transmitter slightly when he finally voiced something which had been bothering him; Raven was the obvious person to talk to. She always gave you a straight answer. "What do you think was wrong with Beast boy? He just seemed to randomly forget where he was. Normally, I'd just say he was being difficult but just in the middle of a battle?"

"I know." Raven sighed quietly, resisting the urge to rub her temples. "I think it was the waterfall that set him off."

"Maybe he's just scared of them?"

"Maybe. But I got the feeling he was hiding something a bit more imperative than a weird fear of waterfalls. We've faced worse than a waterfall."

Robin, who hadn't got this feeling at all, simply took her word her it and nodded, deciding to drop the subject; who knew with Beast boy? He rubbed his neck and was about to suggest one more round when Raven suddenly closed her eyes and chanted softly. He knew better than to interrupt; Raven might sense something nearby and in all honesty, Robin found himself quite bored.

"Why don't we check the museum?"

"Is someone in there?"

"Just a feeling. Take it or leave it."

As a response, Robin stuffed his helmet on and straddled his bike, speeding off into the evening; the museum was just around the corner but what was the fun of riding slow? Raven of course got there before him, and she hardly waited before he got off his trusty bike before she sent them through the wall, chanted quietly.

They found themselves in a the main hall, a high glass ceiling letting shattered pieces of light into the locked hall; there was a closed gloom around the place and a huge exhibit of the skeleton of a T-rex sent unnerving shadows across the room. Luckily Robin and Raven weren't put off by the prehistoric teeth casting sharp shadows across the floor. Or the loud and steady ticking of a huge grandfather clock. Or even that big suit of armour in the corner, a stay glint of light shining of its raised axe.

"Where now?"

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

Robin scowled and scanned the room again, noticing a tiny flash of light from a side door. Careful not to stray near any of the exhibits for fear of motion sensors, he motioned to Raven and the telepath followed him closer to the room. They had a small thought of calling for back-up but mutually decided to check it out first; a bog-standard robbery wouldn't be worth the bother.

"Ah, the past is so easy to steal from." Someone boasted from the room, not feeling the need to keep his voice quiet.

"Warp." Robin hissed; it didn't have the same effect as 'Slade', but he felt it was called for anyway. "But didn't Starfire say the last time she saw him he was-?"

"This could be before he went back to that time; he doesn't know us yet." She frowned impatiently of Robin's slightly puzzled expression. "_Time travel, _Robin. Work it out."

Robin nodded to show his understanding, and then peeked round the door frame, spotting Warp instantly. He was standing in the middle of the room, fully suited and standing so arrogantly, he might have just won the national lottery. He held a set golden amulets in his hand, huge jewels as big as duck eggs glinting in the semi darkness; after grinning at them greedily, he began typing something on a control panel on his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He spun round and was instantly knocked off his feet by a long bench thrown at him by everyone's favourite gothic hero. Robin noticed that Warp's face wasn't as heavily lined and he wasn't as was well equipped as he was when they had last met; obviously, this one hadn't done his research beforehand, which he had in the past… in his future… Robin stopped thinking about it.

He jumped forwards, aiming for a kick to the head when a laser blasted him back into the wall. He fought a dizzy spell and quickly jumped to his feet, standing up to Warp who had recovered just as well.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Warp frowned, looking down on Robin in disapproval, taking in his mask and costume. "Some lone wannabe super hero?"

"Guess again." Raven growled from behind him, sending a large cabinet his way; he turned just in time to get a face full of it.

He flew into a glass cube, smashing it, but used a small force field to block most of the sharp, splintering debris. Furious to be caught with the same trick twice, he leapt up and shot a laser into the balcony above Raven; most of it fell with a resulting CRASH but she easily blocked it with her own spiritual force field. Robin took his opportunity and ran forward with a bird-a-rang at the ready, but Warp turned just in time and caught him with a different beam, sending him flying through the air and into Raven. They fell back, winded.

"Sorry to cut our meeting short," Warp sneered, tapping the clear disc on his chest. "But I really must go. I'll be sure to look for you in our history books."

The disc began glowing but the next second, a disc marked with a simple 'R' shot beside him and exploded, sending him hard to the floor. Raven and Robin started over to the villain then froze as they saw him. A crack was spreading from his wrist to the still-glowing disc, small blue sparks of electricity snapping across.

"What have you done?" He shrieked as a beam of shockingly bright yet strangely distorted light shot from the disc. The portal suddenly burst into life from it, more wavy and savage than they had ever seen it before. "What have you done?!"

Dust and debris flew around as the portal began to close slowly, but it wasn't going down without a fight. Warp grit his teeth as he was being forced into the portal, the beam of light pulling him in more than anything else in the room, but he grinned when he spotted the titans; they were standing firm yet were still being dragged forward as well, more and more forcefully as the portal got smaller.

"I don't know _when _or _where _you have caused my device to send us to, but you're going down with me!" He laughed maniacally, grabbing onto Raven's cloak in a desperate lunge.

That was the final thing that sent her swirling forward into the portal, eyes wide with panic; several of the windows smashed with an involuntary surge of power.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, reaching out to grab her wrist.

She jerked back, only Robin stopping her from heading straight into the portal. Warp's hand was still holding onto her cloak but she couldn't move her feet enough to kick him off. His face was still visible past the blinding light of the portal.

"Fools," He hissed. "We could be sent to any _when_ or any _where._ Fools!"

The portal was at its strongest, the force of its power whipping their hair and causing a rail to go shooting into the air. Robin suddenly lost his footing and crashed forward into Raven, winding himself in the process. She let out a un-Raven-like scream as all three of them were pulled into the portal and rushed into oblivion.

The portal closed with a whoosh, and suddenly the museum was deathly silent. Several papers floated around in silence, the only noise coming from the chimes of grand clock in the main hall.

TICK TOCK.

The sound echoed around the empty hall.

TICK TOCK.

* * *

**I actually did research for this, people! Can you believe it?! I had no clue about Warp so I watched a bit of his episode and concluded that he is an arrogant high-tech geek. I think I made him a bit too 'mad' but hey; the madder there are, they funnier they are to write about XD Who wants nice, normal, half-evil villains anyway? :P Unless it's Mad Mod. That dude's hilarious. BTW, this is NOT Rob/Rae. As in a lovey kinda way, Just friends. N'kay? No couples at all in this one. Maybe a few hints if you know what to look for ;D  
**

**Please review, I'm not sure about this story, so I would LOVE any reviews. Thanks for reading, if you like this, the next chapter will be up soon. Soonish. As soon as I can. **

**^.^ Oh and I'm sorry to anyone waiting on my other Teen Titan story, I just can't think lately O.o This story is basically me trying to unblock my mental block XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually wrote most of this ages ago and I just found it again and, after wondering why I hadn't already, I finished this chapter off. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own diddily squat. **

**

* * *

**

Raven, Robin and Warp flew through time itself, images flying past too fast to even guess at. They were in a whole new dimension; they could see everything and everywhere at once. They were seeing with their minds, watching different time lines speed past unbelievably fast…someone dies, someone's born, someone laughs, someone cries, someone understands, someone kills…and then the second tolls over…

Raven could see Robin's face, screwed up in tension, Warp's desperate fist, still holding onto her cloak, and even her own heart beating wildly, all at the same time. Needless to say, it was slightly confusing.

_I don't know where or when you have caused my device to send us, but you're going down with me! _The memory of Warp's cry seemed to hiss through the air.

Warp let out an unheard yell as blue sparks continued to fizzle around his short-circuited suit and Robin held so hard on Raven's wrist in a plea not to get separated, it hurt. The sparks began to flow faster and faster, shooting in time streams and dragging them in impossible directions.

_What have you done?!_

An image of a woman seemed to last longer than the others, mouth stretched in a silent scream, eyes wide and tears flowing like rainwater. As she reached out, hysterical, she disappeared, everything coated in the blue sparks.

_Fools! We could be sent to any when or any where. Fools!_

Just as she seemed to be blinded, Raven saw that a portal seemed to flow through the air and appear before them; it was white and huge yet at the same time, multi-colored and as small as a hand. The currents grew harsh and rough, shaking them violently as they hurtled towards the portal.

Warp suddenly lost his grasp on Raven's robe and flew straight into the portal, lost in an instant.

Raven had time to feel a flicker of panic flutter across her heart before she and Robin were sucked into it too and suddenly spat out into reality.

They slammed hard onto the ground; it wasn't as if the portal had left them with a fall, more that they had been shoved forward and the force of that combined with a sudden nausea had sent them both to the ground. Raven found to her surprise that she was shaking; maybe a 'normal' time hop was smooth but after this one, she felt an over-whelming urge to be sick. She closed her eyes and chanted softly until the world stopped spinning.

She made a mental note never to break a time-traveling device and mess with the time stream again; it didn't make for pleasant traveling. It seemed to have frayed her physic senses, and she let a few nearby flowers explode just to calm her self down; she placed her palms face down on the ground and put her head down with them, trying to calm her mind and stop herself from puking.

"Raven?"

She snapped her head up and spotted Robin breathing heavily and leaning against a thick tree, a few paces away.

"Are you...okay?" He asked, pausing to take a huge breath; apparently, he was shaken up too, though not as much as she was; Raven's powers meant she was just more in-tune with everything.

She replied with a simple jerk of her head and licked her lips, looking around at her surroundings. Huge mossy trees covered their view, framing the small weedy clearing they were sitting in and scattering the pink-ish afternoon light that shone through onto the pair. You could just hear muffled city noises through the still trees; the forest itself was deadly silent, a few disturbed leaves still floating around and adding to the general eeriness of the place.

"Where do you think we are?" Robin asked; now he had recovered, he was all business, scanning the trees for life and holding a hand out to help Raven up.

She took it and got up slowly, careful not to send the world spinning again.

"A better question would be _when_." She remarked, brushing herself down with finesse.

Robin frowned, the last waves of dizziness fading away as he tried to concentrate. "We have to go and find Warp, he can't be that far if we landed here-"

But he was cut off by Raven raising a finger; she was the only one who interrupted him in mid-bad-guy-rant mode. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the reason, as he knew there would be one.

"Warp left that…whatever that place was…first, even though it was only a second or two." Raven remembered, arranging her thoughts. "So, in theory he must have appeared in a slightly different place or time…though how can we be sure? I suppose I could try and find his presence. It would take a while since I'm not familiar with his aura…but…"

She lapsed into silence, looking into the distance and concentrating. Robin, who by this time had realised she was mostly talking to herself, left her to it flipped open his T-com. _At least I have Raven with me, so one of us has half an idea about this. _He mused to himself. _Imagine if Beast boy was with me…_

Deciding against it, he moved his attention to the T-com and sighed. Static and barely even that. Just a blank screen with the occasional air wave sending a burst of white noise onto the screen. Not that he really expected to open it and find Cyborg ready and waiting to pick them up.

Whatever time they were now in, the Titans didn't exist.

Robin frowned to himself, something he did when he was trying to get into leader mode.

"You do that." He told Raven, nodding at…whatever she said she should do. "I'm going to follow the noise and see if I can find a town, maybe find out when and where we are. I'll be back within the hour."

He turned to go then paused, looking back at his friend who was swaying slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Raven nodded and pulled her hood up, throwing her face into shadow; the time jump has seriously jolted her overly sensitive mind and she was starting to feel sick again.

Not that she was going to tell Robin that.

"I'm fine." She remarked keeping her voice monotone, glad she was pale anyway so Robin didn't have a reason to nitpick.

Robin let a small reassuring smile taint his features, resting a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Don't worry," He said, guessing that that was the reason for her actions. "We'll get home. Right?"

Raven raised an unseen eyebrow.

"I'm not worried. Trust me." She answered, giving him a blank stare to prove her point.

For some reason, he just smiled at that and then ran off into the woods, trying to look as through he knew what he was doing and leaving Raven alone and slightly frustrated.

_Stupid time jump…_She thought to herself.

Glancing around one last time, she turned on her heel and made her way out of the reddening light and into the shadows, floating into the lotus position. Raven took a few deep breaths and began to meditate, losing herself to her mind and blocking off the outside world.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… _

_. X . Waterfalls . X ._

Robin stood on top of a mostly boarded up block of flats, surveying the world around him. It was generally your basic city, apart from the enormous forest that him and Raven had fell into a few miles off. He was surrounded by crumbling blocks of flats, a smoky factory to east; just out of his sight, he could hear a few cars and the rumble of far-off chatter.

He concentrated on two men walking below him, the only people around, but their words were reduced to muffled murmurs; one burst into annoyingly high-pitched laughter and he glared in frustration, hating the fact he didn't really know what to do, questions buzzing round his head.

_Where were they?_

He stared off into the distance, wind blowing through his hair and whipping his cape out behind him.

_Where was Warp?_

He almost felt as though he was back at home, thinking about some mystery, watching out for trouble.

_But, how _where_ they going to get home?_

Suddenly, a faint alarm sounding through the evening, piecing the silence. Robin almost fell over in surprise, instantly standing up and looking round intently, like a meerkat. He instinctively jumped off the building, using his grapple hook to grab onto the next one, swinging his way where he thought the alarm was coming from.

_Wait, what am I doing?_

He didn't stop, but slowed for a second as his common sense argued with his instinct.

_I'm in the past, I shouldn't interfere with anything, who knows what I might do!_

_But If someone's in danger, then I've got to check it out._

_But I won't just 'check it out'. I'll go storming in with all guns blazing._

_If the city is in danger…_

_It's not my city!_

_I can't just sit back and do nothing._

_More like I WON'T._

_It's not like they'll know who I am or something terrible will happen just because I saved something._

_I'm so stubborn…_

Smirking to himself, he launched himself into the air again, for a second relishing the adrenaline rush. This was what he was born to do and he wasn't about to let something as silly as the _past _get in his way.

_Okay, so maybe I am slightly stubborn…_

There was a muffled crash and the alarm let out a pitiful wail as it died out altogether; luckily, Robin had already arrived and was standing as heroically as he could on the opposite building, scanning the area around the back of a run down bank, covered in graffiti and half scrubbed windows. It looked pretty unprotected, but a bank was still stuffed with money, unprotected or not; it was a robber's dream.

_And they wonder why they get robbed… _He mused to himself.

Suddenly, a wall crashed outwards and two men scrambled out, each holding a bag protectively.

Robin smirked.

Just another bog-standard robbery; how could he mess up the past by stopping another two mindless robbers? Every town seemed to have their own collection of robbers, surely putting these two behind bars wouldn't make much difference. They both were quite sturdy, masks covering their faces but letting cruel-looking eyes peek through, both framed by dark stringy hair.

Robin stood on the edge of the building for a second, letting himself fall forward slowly as they moved towards a flaky back van; closer…closer…he finally launched himself into the air, resisting an urge to shout 'Titans go!' and just letting out a short cry instead. The smaller man heard and looked up just in time to get a face-full of Robin's boot; his knees instantly buckled and he fell to the ground, not quite unconscious, holding his face and groaning.

The other looked round, alarm shooting over his bony face for an instant before a mask of cool indifference spread over it again; he nimbly threw his bags into the van and dived bodily out of the way to avoid Robin's rabbit punch.

"Kid!" The guy yelled, sounding angry at whoever he was shouting at. "Kid, get your damn-"

He was cut off and fell to the ground with a thud, too busy bellowing to notice Robin's quick punch. He collapsed, unconscious, his head just resting against the rusty truck as the young hero stood over him.

_One down, one to-_

"RAWWRRRRR!!"

Robin jumped in alarm, not even having the time to turn around as something large hit his back, sending him head-long to the ground; he grunted as he fell onto the crumbling concrete, barely missing hitting his head on the metal truck. He quickly span round, jumping back to his feet to face…a…_lion?_

_What the hell?!_

A lifetime of discipline was the only thing that stopped Robin from just standing and gaping as he backed away from the apparently totally random lion which appeared in front of him. The light was dim and gray, so he couldn't see it properly but it seemed young, just a few tufts of scraggily hair to make up for a mane; it raised it's hackles and showed it's teeth in a vicious snarl as Robin drew his rod, ready to throw off an assault.

A few seconds past, but the feline didn't attack.

Confused, Robin took a cautious step forward and the lion stepped backwards quickly, as though it was scared to get too close, it's snarl reducing to a half-hearted growl.

_Oh please, _Robin thought, circling around the beast in an attempt to get both the robbers and the lion in his vision. _A cowardly lion?_

Then the lion launched itself forward, clawed paw raised; unfazed, Robin crouched, holding his rod above his head, preparing himself to throw off an attack.

Which never came.

Again, the young lion stopped an inch away from Robin and retreated again, letting out a pathetic snarl. Robin frowned and, deciding the beast wasn't attacking anyone soon, risked a glance over at where the truck had been. He cursed viciously under his breath. The robbers, both the unconscious one and the one still clutching his broken nose, were in the car, revving the engine.

Robin grit his teeth, balancing the risks. Then the truck began to move and he threw caution to the winds and ran headlong past the lion; as expected, it seemed to flinch away from him.

The Boy Wonder quickened his pace and effortlessly caught up with the truck, though it was getting faster every second; with a grunt, he leapt forward, positioning his foot to land exactly on the back rail, where he could then easily launch himself into the back.

_Easy_. He thought, feeling slightly smug.

Then - _FLASH!_

A burst of light exploded from a small device he had failed to notice, hidden just inside the vehicle. Robin's arm shot up to shield his eyes, an automatic reflex, and his foot finally hit the truck, a few centimeters off.

He lost his balance and fell straight back.

But instead of the hard concrete he fell onto something softer; the lion, apparently sneaking up on him, let out a startled yelp and they both skidded backward, rolling over each other. The lion was so big it stopped Robin's few attempts use the heel of his boot to stop. After what seemed like the world's longest five seconds, they slowed and Robin roughly threw the beast off him, wiping a trail of blood from his mouth away with the back of his hand.

He seemed to have bit his lip when they fell and he could feel where there would be ugly bruises come morning; damn lion.

He glanced up to find the truck already near the turn of the road so turned his back on the bank and quickly grabbed a device from his belt, ready for pursuit. The thought of two idiots and a trained lion getting away just because of a hidden light was too annoying for words.

Robin glared upwards, judging the distance and - he froze, mid-battle mode. He could hear something strange behind him; a _crying _noise. Not like the defeated growl of a lion but a purely human whimper. Like there was a little kid behind him, crying over a cut elbow when no-one was around.

_Wh-what the hell? _Robin thought, tense. He turned, gradually, not really wanting to see what was causing the chill up his spine.

The criminal lion was nowhere to be found. In it's place was a skinny young boy, clutching a bleeding knee and staring up at him with wide, terrified eyes. His ears shot out from under long-ish hair, pointed. From the last light of the almost-gone truck he could see a green tinge to his skin and hair. Tiny claws dug into his skin, grown uncomfortably long.

"Beast boy?" Robin gasped, all thoughts of pursuit suddenly forgotten.

The boy shook his head quickly, terrified. He ducked his head and pressed it to his knee, shaking.

"Pl…Please don't kill me." He whispered.

* * *

**Fighting scenes + Robin = utterly crap chapters. O.o My apologies. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Maybe? No? T.T**

**Anyhoo, If you've read the comic or at least know about them, you'll know where in Beast boy's life Robin's rudley interuded on. :) Please review! Love to you all! :D  
**


End file.
